Call Me Harley
by JeromeIsMyBae
Summary: Barbara falls deeply, madly in love with Jerome and becomes our beloved Harley Quinn. Requested by Anon on tumblr


''Hey blondie'' Jerome greeted her

''What do you want Jerome?'' Barbara rolled her eyes

''Oh sweetie, I just want to talk. Not everyday I get to talk to someone just like me'' Jerome says, secretly smirking

This caught Barbara's attention ''What do you mean?''

''You and me, were the same. We're different from everyone else, we're better''

''We aren't the same'' She tells him

''Oh but we are, we both know what's it like to be trapped, pushed aside, never getting unconditional love. Always having to be what people want us to be'

''H-how do you know all of this?'' Barbara asks, was she that much of an open book she thought

''Like I said sweetheart, we're the same'' He shrugs

She couldn't believe this, no one has understood so perfectly. Not even Jim could even begin to understand who she is, he just thinks she's sick.

''Whatever'' She tries to act like what he is saying isn't getting to her

''You know sweets I like you, I really do'' He says, and she couldn't help, but blush.

''But, there is one thing I would change'' He says

''What is it?Tell me!'' She needed to know

''Your name! Barbara doesn't suit you, I see you as a Harley. Harley Quinn'' He smiles

''Like the clown?'' She asks

''Yes, it's a name that puts a smile on my face!'' he says pointing to the grin on his face ''I've always loved clowns'' He lets out a sweet sigh

She giggles ''Well I think I'm gonna stick with Barbara''

''I don't think it will stay that way for long'' he mutters

''what?''

''Nothing'' He smiles at her, and she can't help, but smile back at him

later that night, she saw a flower in her room. She read the note

lovely talking to you today, hope to do so again! :D - J

she softly smiles as she sniffs the flower

XXXXXXXX

''You know, my mother used to beat me pretty badly'' he told her. Well, she wasn't expecting that

''Sometimes I wouldn't be doing, I'd just be sitting there and she just punch me right in the face'' Barbara eyes started to fill up with tears. She was never one for sob stories, but somehow this got to her.

''You know what it's like don't you? To be hurt and abused by people you care for?'' He asks

She nods while breaking into a sob "Y-yes , I d-do'' She says, remembering her abusive boyfriends, and her emotionally abusive parents. Everyone who has hurt her

''Shh'' He soothes her, and he lifts her chin up gently to face him

''Oh,Mistah J'' She says

''What did you call me?'' He asks

''Oh sorry, I mean Jer-'' He interrupts her ''No, no I like it''

She smiles at her

He brushes a tear away with his thumb ''Soon you'll see Barbara, that you and I are meant to be''

She couldn't help thinking that he was right

XXXXXXXX

Barbara fell deeper and deeper in love with Jerome. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for her puddin

That's why she was completely destroyed when she saw Theo stab Jerome in the neck

''You I said was gonna be a….'' He was gone

She falls to her knees and screamed ''NOOOO!''

''Mistah J come back to me, my puddin'' She whispers

That night, as she went to her room. She got out her picture of Jerome and wrote on it R.I.P my angel

"Oh Mister J….Why did you leave me? Why? What did I do?" She cried, holding the picture to her chest.

It was that damn Theo's fault! She hated him with a passion, how could he do that to her angel? He never did anything wrong, he just wanted to be loved.

Barbara wanted to destroy Theo. How would Jerome do it? He'd kill him, or break his legs, or, glue his eyes open, or make him eat a grenade… Hell who was she kidding, he would have done something even better! Because he's mister J, and now she is all alone.

She hugged her picture of Jerome like it was a teddy bear, and cried herself to sleep

XXXXXXXX

Like any other day, Barbara was bored. She was plotting ways to kill Theo, it had to be perfect

She wrote J + B with little hearts around it in her sketchbook, and she also drew Theo being stabbed in the neck like he deserved

She heard laughing in the distant

she sighed, sometimes she could still hear his laughter.

She heard it again. Could it be?

She went out to see what was happening. She saw both Theo and Tabitha dead on the floor.

She looked up to see her Jerome. His look changed a lot. He was as white as a snowman and his hair was grass green, but she didn't care it was still her Mister J

''Puddin'' She says happily, and running towards him with happen arms. She knew he'd come back for her!

He stops her with a big slap in the face, causing her to fall on the ground

''Ow'' She whimpered

''Don't you puddin me'' He growls ''You watched me die, and didn't do a thing about''

She got up and ran to Jerome ''Mistah J, don't be angry! I was in shock, I've been plotting Theo's death ever since. I wanted it to be as painful as possible for him''

His angry disappeared and a smile appeared on his face ''Oh you little minx, I could never stay mad at you!''

Barbara lets out a squeak of excitement

''One minute'' She says, and goes to her room leaving Jerome confused.

A few minutes later she came out of her room, wearing the jester costume she had been making, with white painted on her face, and wearing a little black mask. Barbara was no more, she was the new and improved Harley Quinn!

''Barbara, loving the new look'' He grins at her

''Call me Harley''

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: How did i do? This was actually a lot of fun to write even though i'm not the biggest fan of Barbara being Harley.I tried to stay true to Joker and Harley's relationship the manipulation, and abuse. I also referenced harley's revenge from arkham city and the batman animated series. I hope this wasn't to bad, i tried my best. So what did you think? If anyone has any barbara/Jerome one shot requests please tell me and i will happily write them.**


End file.
